


Avoid Avoid Avoid

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For laurelcrowned.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Avoid Avoid Avoid

**Author's Note:**

> For laurelcrowned.

You could almost taste the tension at Hogwarts these days. The Daily Prophet wasn't much use for the real kind of news, but Ginny heard from Ron, and she would tell Dean everything she could. He'd pass it on to Seamus, two worried boys huddling under the blankets for warmth.

The grounds were deserted at seven in the morning. Dean found Seamus staring out across the lake, and slipped a hand in his. Their scarves rustled in the breeze. "It'll be Christmas soon," Dean said, for something to say.

"You're not – we're not talking about it," Seamus said, eyes still on the water.

"Talking about what?" There was any number of things Dean would rather prefer not to think about right now.

"Yesterday." One word, and Dean's head raised. He opened his mouth, soundless.

"Oh." Cleared his throat. "Right, yesterday."

"Was it so awful?" Seamus's palm was sweating.

Dean squeezed it. "No," he replied. "It's just that I didn't know. I don't. What is it that you want?" he finished, quiet.

"You," came the answer, through a tight throat. "Not to be in the middle of this war. Depending on how this conversation turns out, either breakfast or no food ever again." He risked a glance. Dean's expression was inscrutable.

"I want the same things," he said at last. He nodded. "Good." And then he kissed Seamus, and it was much, much better than yesterday's.


End file.
